<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team Prankster by bubblegumteeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130392">Team Prankster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumteeth/pseuds/bubblegumteeth'>bubblegumteeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dates, F/F, Pranks, not beta read we die like my innocence, the natsuri can be platonic or romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumteeth/pseuds/bubblegumteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monika and Sayori go to an abandoned house as a fun little date. Just a cute thing between girlfriends, right?<br/>Unfortunately, their friends have other plans in store.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki &amp; Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Team Prankster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this on a whim and in like 15 minutes so sorry if its bad i just,,,soft for them,,<br/>also yes i will be updating the sbi fic soon do not worry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Monika asked, looking in the rearview of her mirror to see Sayori, adjusting her bow as she bounced on her heels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!! It’ll be fun!” Sayori reassured, snapping the bow into place and walking over to Monika. “Now get ready quicker!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay, okay!” Monika said with a laugh, tying her hair band one last time before getting up. She slung her backpack over her shoulder, always the prepared one, and Sayori tugged her by the hand out of the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, this house..is it haunted?” Monika asked once they had left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe! Ooh, we could be like the Ghostbusters! I’ll be...uh...I don’t know their names.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Monika laughed, and Sayori’s heart expanded. Without warning, she grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and continued to walk, skipping down the concrete path. The bitter autumn wind stung in Sayori’s eyes, but all she was focused on was getting to the house. Oh, and Monika, of course!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more turns and mindless talk, they arrived. Sayori halted in her tracks, sneakers skidding on the pavement as her eyes widened with excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here, Moni!!” she exclaimed. ‘Here’ wasn’t exactly exciting. It was an abandoned house, with chipped paint, boarded up windows and the faint smell of cigarettes. Not the best date, but anything with Sayori was nice in Monika’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready to go in?” Monika asked, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand. Sayori grinned and feverishly nodded, jogging up to the front steps. She fished a small flashlight out of her pocket and clicked it on, cautiously pushing the door open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look! Yuri, Yuri, they’re here!!” Natsuki whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri and Natsuki were ducked behind the old kitchen table, huddled close to stay hidden. As soon as they heard their friends were going, it had been in their best interests to scare them out of their socks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay quiet,” Yuri urged softly, trying to use the flashlight’s yellow light to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am!!” Natsuki whisper-shouted. Yuri cupped a hand over the shorter girl’s mouth, hearing Monika begin to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Freaky..” the club president whispered. “What’re we even supposed to find?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I heard something!!” Sayori cried. What she had heard was Natsuki and Yuri preparing their scare, but to her innocent eyes there must’ve been a ghost or some old witch lady coming to take their eyes and eat them for dessert. She grabbed Monika’s hand, tiptoeing through the house and wincing when she hit a creaky floorboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On three,” Natsuki whispered, clutching the bone decorations she’d used for last year’s Halloween. It was an artistic choice and a low budget, okay?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri nodded, gripping the bones tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait, Sayo, do you hear that?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Two…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hear what?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Three!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Natsuki and Yuri threw all the bones. They landed throughout the floor with a loud clatter, making the girlfriends shriek and cling to each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sayo, we should go-” Monika was interrupted by Sayori zipping out of the house, pulling Monika by the shirt sleeve. She followed with zero hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the coast was clear, Natsuki and Yuri tumbled out of their hiding spot, giggling and clutching the sides of the table for balance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you...see...their faces, Nat? It was...oh my god…” Yuri said between wheezes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumb!!</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was, like, the best prank I’ve ever done!” Natsuki said between fits of giggles. “Good job, Team Pranksters.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is that our name now?”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>